Berry Shirayuki
Berry Shirayuki :Berry Shirayuki (alternately Berii Shirayuki) is the main protagonist of the manga-only sequel to Tokyo Mew Mew called Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode. She is the only canon Mew infused with two animals, having the genes of both the Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat. During the events of à la Mode, she replaced Ichigo as the leader of the Mews when she went to London with Masaya to study. :Berry is 12 years old and attends an all-girls school called Daikan'yama Junior High. Once Ichigo returned, she forfeited the leader position to become a sort of co-leader. Personality :Berry is a cheerful and kind girl who, after some initial hiccups, was able to act as a confident and effective leader to the Mew Mews. When she was first infused, Berry was terrified about being a Mew, but through perseverance and hard work, she brought her confidence back up and was able to act as a solid leader for the team. She is one of the only Mews to have a love interest throughout the series as she eventually admits her feelings to and starts dating her childhood friend Tasuku Meguro. Appearance :Berry is a slim preteen girl with long, light blonde hair and dark brown eyes that are described as looking almost red. She usually keeps her hair down and tends to dress in a more girly style. Her school uniform is in the style of a typical Japanese sailor suit uniform and is something she wears quite often. When working at Café Mew Mew, Berry wears a bright pink dress with a heart-shaped white apron over top. Unlike the other girls, she doesn't have a lacy headband, but instead wears a pink ribbon in her hair. Mew Berry :When transformed, Berry's eyes turn from their natural dark brown into a solid red color, though her hair stays its same light blonde color. She gets animal traits from both of her infused animals: she has the long ears of the Amami Black Rabbit and the cat tail of the Andes Mountain Cat. For some reason, both her ears and tail are cream in color and are not reminiscent of the real animal's colors. :Berry's outfit consists of a cream dress with puffy skirt and a bow on each side of her waist. Her garter and choker are both red with cream trim, while her arm puffs are solely cream colored. Her gloves are similar to Ichigo's and cream in color, and she wears loose fitting cream boots. Tied around her tail is a thin red ribbon with a bell attached to it, similar to Ichigo's. :Her weapon is the Loveberry Rod (alternatively Loveberry Staff or Raspberry Rod), a red staff with a giant strawberry-shaped object on the end. Beneath the strawberry is a rabbit face, and beneath that is a large red ribbon tied to the staff. Her main attack is called "Ribbon Loveberry Check" and she is also able to perform a double attack with Ichigo called "Ribbon Doubleberry Check". 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined). :Berry appears to now be working and fighting regularly alongside the main five Tokyo Mew Mews. Appearance :In 2020 Re-Turn, Berry has not yet been shown enough, but from her first appearance, she seems to be wearing a long sleeved sweater(?) with a frilly top trim and a small stringed bow hanging from the middle, a short skirt, and long socks. She still has bows in her hair, though they don't appear to have a pattern(?). She now has her hair in two long pigtails as well. :Berry still works at Café Mew Mew with her teammates, Keiichiro, Ryou, and Tasuku. Her uniform is not that much different, though she no longer wears a huge bow on the top of her head and instead wears two small ribbon bows and the traditional café headband. Mew Form :In the new manga, Mew Berry's outfit is slightly altered. It has a spiked trim similar to that of Mew Ichigo's transformation upgrade in the PS1 game, only each spike has a small hole in it, and this extends to every part of her outfit with this trim. On her feet, she wears the same boots, only they have light colored bows in the middle of them, and she has spike trimmed socks on her leg. :Mew Berry also has red, spike tipped little bows holding up each pigtail, her gloves are now dark with ribbons around the wrists, and she no longer has a pendant on her choker. Instead, she has an oversized red colored bow with a heart-shaped brooch in the middle, complete with a gold base and red gem center. Unlike in her first form, the trim is only on the bottom of the choker, not the top. Her choker is also no longer a deep red color, but rather the same cream color as the rest of her Mewfit :Instead of the traditional garters with fuzzy trim as seen in the original series, Mew Berry now has a blue and red colored plaid ribbon with a spiked red trim on her left leg. The new manga also depicts a zipper on the middle of the torso of her outfit. She has two-tone hair as well, still retaining her signature light yellow color but with a section of blue hair underneath. In her Mew form, she wears her hair down but now has pigtails up top as well. The blue streaks in her hair extend down each pigtail as well. :Mew Berry appears to still use her Loveberry Rod. Fanfics Mew Mew Power: Apprentice :In MMP:A, Berry is known as Beatrice Whitecourt and is fifteen years old. She serves as a supporting protagonist and is briefly mentioned to have turned down taking on an Apprentice, not believing that her own animal genes are deteriorating. She is shown to be somewhat flighty and indecisive, but still retains her cheerful manner. In this fanfiction, rather than being infused with both the Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat, Beatrice is only infused with the rabbit DNA. Mythical Mew Mew :During Mythical Mew Mew, Berry is around 21 years old. Gallery 9da86cfc699a04c5caaf1f08821adbc31251495722_full.jpg|Berry 14678s.jpg|Berry and Ichigo Tasuku_and_Berry.jpg|Berry with Tasuku 7c53e931bfcf0da5a9bc4cb2203ede801230403904_full.jpg|Berry wearing a Café Mew Mew uniform 305px-Berryichigo.JPG|Berry and Ichigo Ichigo and berry.jpg|Berry and Ichigo Mew_Berry.jpg|Mew Berry Berry and Tasuku.jpg Berries.jpg|Berries Amami Rabbit.jpg|Amami Rabbit Andean Mountain Cat.jpg|Andean Mountain Cat Berry 2020 Re-Turn.png 2.png|Café uniform in Re-Turn Berry 2020 Re-Turn.png|Mew Berry in Re-Turn Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Canon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Mews with Multiple Forms